The Bakery
Civilization Summary The Bakery 'is a simple bakery selling store that was first established by The Player. As time grew, The Bakery slowly evolved from a basic bakery store to an entire system of Theocracy that revolves around the worship of Cookies. Having baked enough cookies, The Bakery has ascended to another level of existence and has learned all there is to know in the universe Civilization Statistics 'Tiering: High 2-A, likely High 1-C ' 'Civilization Class: Higher-Dimensional Civilization Name: Varies on whatever you named the owner. As the name of The Bakery appears as the owner's name Verse: Cookie Clicker Age: Unknown Classification: Bakery, Theocratic Empire, Ascended Civilization Special Abilities: The race can engineer and create numerous advanced cybernetics such as Excavators that can destroy entire planets. Can travel across solar systems and even to other universes. Magic (Has mastered the art of Alchemy, of which allows them to cast powerful abilities), Pocket Dimension Manipulation (Control their own universe where they can dump things they don't need inside. This includes burnt cookies, failed experiments, workers and other things), Portal Creation (Capable of creating portals of varying sizes, including ones that surpass that of the universe), Anti-Matter Manipulation (Their Antimatter Condenser allows them to manipulate anti matter, the particles that are opposite to that of regular matter), Quantum Manipulation (Can interact with and cause collisions between particles on a Quantum Scale. Can utilize quantum strings), Light Manipulation (Through Prism, they can manipulate and alter the very light and photons that inhabit the universe, Can convert cookies and other objects into light), Law Manipulation (Capable of rewriting the fundamental laws of reality, changing it to the way they see fit), Physics Manipulation (Has complete control over the laws of physics and can freely change how they function), Fusionism (Can merge various universes and branes together as one), Higher Dimensional Manipulation (Can effect higher dimensional universes and effectively merge them), Probability Manipulation (Chancemaker allows The Bakery to alter the probability of certain events), Causality Manipulation (Causality Enforcer allows them to make Causality function), Time Travel (Time Machine can grant it's users the ability to travel through all of Time, past, present and future instantly), Time Manipulation (Can alter the flow of time, making seconds last slower than what they originally are. Can cook with the "essence of eons"), Weather Manipulation (Can change the season at command), Summoning (Primarily the summoning of cookies), Mathematics Manipulation (Made "a set of all sets of all sets that are not" true), Spatial Manipulation (Capable of manipulating the space between something. Reducing empty nothing), likely Acauaslity (Non-Linearity; Supposedly exists outside of standard causality, even being capable of causing it to move foward) Kardashev Scale: Type VI '''(Has ascended to a plane outside the framework of the material universe) '''Population: Countless grandmas, elves, angels, demons, and other workers and "Zillions" of followers Territory: They reside within many parallel universes. With many of their followers coming from other worlds themselves Technology/Abilities: *'Buildings: '''These are items that have been created by The Bakery themselves. There are many buildings that grant The Bakery insane abilities such as Wizard Tower and Alchemy Lab (of which allows for Magic), Portal (of which allows them to traverse to other planes and even manipulate/merge higher planes of reality), Time Machine (Of which allows them to manipulate Time, Causality and Paradoxes), Antimatter Condesner (Of which allows for control of Anti-Matter, Quantum Particles such as strings, cyclotrons and ETC. This also allows for control over Matter), Prism (of which allows for control over light and photons), Chancemaker (of which allows for control over probability) and Fractual Engine (of which allows for control over Space and Mathematics) 'Destructive Ability: High Multiverse Level+ (Obtaining "Brane Transplant" allowed The Bakery to essentially control and effectively merge higher dimensional universes and branes together as one, which in turn allowed them to make countless cookies. Was brought to a higher plane of reality upon baking 1 septillion cookies), likely 'High Quantaverse Level '(Gained complete rule over The Multiverse and can manipulate it on all levels, of which runs on String Theory according to upgrade statements) '''Power Source: Thermal and solar power, magic, alchemical transmutation, all of the energy of the infinite past and future, antimatter and nanocosmics, the "pulse" of the cosmos, a timeless rhythm, and light itself. Speed: Immeasurable '(Ascended past the flow of time and space, on a greater level of the multiverse. Can move through all of time freely) 'Durability: High Multiverse Level+, likely High Quantaverse Level ''' '''Industrial Capacity: Insanely High. They not only have access to various advanced level technology that can achieve scientifically impossible achievements, but they have workers capable of working and producing cookies nearly incessantly. They also can make so many cookies, that The Universe can't actually contain them Military Prowess: They have access to countless grandmas, elves, angels, demons and elderitch beings Intelligence: Super Genius, likely Nigh-Omniscient '''(Has learned everything there is to know within the cosmos. Has seen and can view all of Time, Space and Causality freely) '''Notable Individuals: *The Baker Weaknesses: The Bakery is completely focused on producing cookies. Extra: '''All feats and statements come from the upgrades and buildings *The Bakery can merge higher dimensional universes together based on this (This refers to the practice of merging higher dimensional universes, or "branes", with our own, in order to facilitate transit (and harvesting of precious cookie dough)."')'' *The Multiverse is stated to run on String Theory based on this ("Reveals new insight about the true meaning of baking cookies (and, as a bonus, the structure of the universe).") Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Civilizations Category:Cookie Clicker Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Humans Category:Angels Category:Demons Category:Elves Category:Technology Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Magic Users Category:Alchemists Category:Portal Users Category:Anti-Matter Manipulators Category:Quantum Users Category:Light Benders Category:Law Manipulators Category:Physics Benders Category:Fusionism Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulators Category:Probability Benders Category:Time Traveler Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Time Benders Category:Weather Users Category:Summoners Category:Space Benders Category:Acausal Beings Category:Mathematics Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1